Red Alert
by Tinni93
Summary: PROO - While the Rangers are trying to find the last jewel they run into trouble and one of their teammates turns evil. Will they be able to save him before it's too late?
1. Chapter 1

**Red Alert**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Power Rangers in any way shape or form. This was my ending to the Operation Overdrive series and takes place immediately after "Nothing to Lose". Please enjoy and no flames please! ^_^**

Beneath the large house that was the Hartford mansion, Mack, Rose, Will, Ronny, Dax and Tyzonn were all discussing the location of the fifth and final jewel of the Corona Aurora—Greece.

"I don't get it. How did we miss the jewel's reading when we were in Greece before?" Dax pondered, pacing the base's floor back and forth.

"A strong barrier shield was surrounding it from all sides, but due to a recent explosion, the barrier was annihilated." Rose explained, she was always so smart and the first to figure anything out.

"What do you think could have caused the explosion?" Ronny pondered shaking her head.

"I'll give you one guess." Mack said bluntly, leaning against the doorframe of the base.

"Moltor or Flurious…" Tyzonn said rolling his silver eyes. He was sick and tired of all the damage the two had caused. Then Rose went to the nearby computer. She tapped on the keys briskly.

"Well, whoever intended on getting the jewel, hasn't gotten there yet. So we had better hurry if were going to make it there before they do." Rose said, backing away from the screen joining her friends.

"Let's do this. We have a long time score to settle." Will stated, giving the others a confident look mixed with vengeance. The rangers all scurried to the doors in preparation to leave. Andrew watched them head out.

"Well, be careful. There's no telling how much power either of them have, since between the two of them they have the crown, and a jewel." Andrew said, walking to where the rangers were exiting. The rangers gave a confirming nod and began to leave. All the rangers were out of the room except Mack. He had let the others go before him.

"Mack!" Andrew called with a mix of nervousness and sadness. Mack still wasn't getting along with his father since he found out he was an android. The once loving bond between father and son had turned into relationship of betrayal and hate.

"Mack, can I talk to you before you leave?" Andrew asked hesitantly, for Mack hadn't even turned to look at him. He just stopped. Coldly.

After a few moments, Mack turned to face what he saw as his builder—not is father.

"I have to go help my team." Mack stated with a cold hearted tone and began to head back to the exit. He was stopped by his father's hand on his shoulder to yield him.

"I know you're still angry-" Andrew began until his son abruptly cut him off.

"Stop using that word!!" Mack shouted, full of fury and sadness. He pulled away from his father's grip.

All Andrew could do was look at him. His eyes were wide, shocked at the way his son had just lashed out at him.

"I'm not…angry." Mack continued, shutting his eyes hard. After a moment, he opened them once more. " Anger is…a feeling. Androids are incapable of feeling. There just…wires and metal." Mack voice had fallen from enraged to hurt. Mack started to walk away once more.

"Mack, please!" Andrew pleaded sadly, "You're my son and I love you." Mack walked into the exit. But before he left, he turned back to Andrew.

"I'm not your son. I'm your…creation. I have to help my team. See you around…Mr. Hartford." Mack said. Then he left the base. Andrew stood there. Still. Hoping that all of this was just a dream, and that his son loved him again. His thoughts were interrupted where he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned to see his servant and long time friend, Spencer, there to console him.

"Don't worry. He'll come around in time." Spencer told him. Andrew just shook his head.

"I'm not so sure he will, Spencer." Andrew spoke softly then turned around, leaving the base in a depressed manner.

The Overdrive rangers took the S.H.A.R.C. to Greece. It was the best way to get there undetected by Moltor and Flurious. They landed in a rock quarry. After they each left the ship, they looked around.

"Where do you think the jewel could be?" Ronny asked, turning her head, looking for any possible answer. Rose stepped forward and pointed out before her.

"I'm thinking, right about there." Rose stated. She pointed to a nearby cave. It still had faint smoke emerging from it from the recent explosion.

"Let's check it out!" Mack commanded as he and his team made there way into the cave.

Once inside the cave, they came to a small area. Almost like a little room in the cave. It was gently lit from above. The explosion caused a large hole in the roof of the cave.

"Well here's where the jewel _should_ be." Ronny stated.

"Just keep your eyes peeled guys. We'll find it sooner or later…hopefully." Dax said with little confidence. Then the rangers all began to look around. Gravel and soot was everywhere. The light that hit the cave wasn't bright enough to make a lot of things out. Tyzonn sifted his hands through some broken rock and dirt. He felt something that felt like a large, smooth stone. He yanked it out.

"I've got it!" Tyzonn exclaimed, holding up the egg-shaped violet jewel. The sun washed over it, making it glisten.

"Great! Now let's hurry and get it back to the base." Mack insisted. As the rangers were about to leave, Rose halted in her tracks.

"Wait!" She called out to her team; "This seems too easy…like a trap."

"Don't say that! Because every time someone says that…" Dax began, but was cut off by the appearance of about thirty Lava Lizards from the hole in the ceiling. "…_that_ happens." He finished with a sigh.

"I've had enough of these posers! Let's make them pay!" Will shouted, itching to battle.

"Let's ranger up!" Mack commanded as he and his comrades all lined up. "Ready?" Mack continued.

"Ready!" The others responded.

"Overdrive Accelerate!" The six rangers shouted, morphing into the Overdrive Power Rangers. After striking a brief pose, they called out their battle cries and ran at the Lava Lizards. Each ranger had about five lizards apiece to deal with.

Mack ran at the red pests. Two grabbed both of his arms while the other three stood before him. While still in the lizards' grasp, he leapt and slid a kick across the chests of the other three. He then flipped the two that attempted to capture him.

"Don't mess with the android." Mack bragged, watching the lizards writhe on the ground.

Five Lava Lizards surrounded Dax on all sides. He walked around the circle, looking at each on of them. He then took a stance in the center of the circle, waiting for the lizards to charge. And they did, all at the same time. At that instant, Dax jumped high in the air and began to spin. As he made his descent, he successfully landed a kick to each of the lizards, which crashed to the floor.

"Dax one, Lava Lizards nada!" Dax shouted happily.

Rose and Will stood before about ten Lava Lizards. They all began to charge at the pink and black rangers. Rose just looked to Will, and he gave her a confirming nod. As the lizards grew closer, Will and Rose locked arms. Will lifted Rose off the ground, and spun her into the incoming enemies. Her legs took out about half of the fiery reptiles.

"I've got the rest of these freaks covered!" Will stated.

"Gotcha!" Rose said, she then bent over, and Will rolled across her back. He performed a sweep kick and a flurry of punches on the remaining lizards, that were then defeated.

Ronny saw her five lizards close by. As one tried to attack her, she'd just use her super speed to dodge them.

"Come get me…if you can!" Ronny yelled almost in a playful manner as she dodged another three lizards. All the lizards gathered to one spot in confusion. They looked for the yellow ranger, scanning the cave for any possible sign of her, but there was none.

"Yoo-hoo!" She called from a distance with a playful wave. The lizards readied to attack, but her fast feet took the five out in seconds.

"Super speed. Gotta love it." Ronny chuckled.

Tyzonn faced his Lava Lizards with no problems. He dodged all the lizards failed attempts at attacks and shot them with is Drive Detector. Taking the lizards out easily.

"That's called Mercurian style!" Tyzonn taunted. Then all the rangers made there way to the center of the cave, jewel in hand. They headed to leave, then Moltor showed up out of nowhere.

"Hello rangers. I see that you are trying to steal _my_ jewel." Moltor hissed.

"_Your_ jewel? How do you figure that?!" Will asked, almost insulted at Moltor's words.

"Well, since I have the crown that you and your team so stupidly lost. I've decided that all the jewels belong to me." Moltor told the colorful rangers.

"Not on our watch!" Dax shouted, equipping his Drive Defender, charging full force at Moltor, the others did the same, except for Tyzonn. He had the jewel, he rushed to leave the cave and take the jewel to a safe place, but as he did, Flurious transported right before him, stopping Tyzonn dead in his tracks.

"Going somewhere? Power pest?" Flurious stated. Even though Tyzonn was in his ranger form, he felt the room turn frigid when Flurious entered.

"Yeah, and I'm taking the jewel with me!" Tyzonn yelled, he started to run as fast as he could. What he wouldn't give to be Ronny with her super speed. Then Flurious equipped his staff.

"I don't think so, Mercurian." Flurious said, sending a pale blue, icy wave of energy right at Tyzonn. The blast nailed him in the back and he felled to the floor, crying out loudly in pain. The jewel rolled from his hands.

"Tyzonn!" Mack yelled, running to him. "You alright pal?" He asked, helping Tyzonn to stand.

"Yes, but there goes the jewel!" Tyzonn responded pointing at the violet jewel rolling away from them.

"I got it!" Will said as he dove for the jewel, but beams from Moltor made him miss it by a matter of inches. Moltor let out a maniacal laugh.

"That's mine!" Moltor growled, grasping the violet jewel in his claws.

"Not so fast!" Rose said, Dax quickly followed behind her. Moltor was unfazed by the blue and pink ranger. Moltor took out his long sword, and gave the two rangers a slash across the chest. Sparks and smoke filled the air. Rose and Dax stumbled backwards, holding their chests. Tyzonn ran past them.

"Let _me_ give this a go!" He shouted. As Tyzonn got a few feet from Moltor, he stopped. "I've had enough of you and all your evil schemes!" he yelled, preparing to fire a blast of Mercurian powers at Moltor. When the blast was fired, it collided with Moltor and sent him to the floor. Moltor had met his match…for now.

Mack was hard at work fighting off Flurious. Mack threw punch after punch at the cold-hearted beast. Just as the battle seemed to be over, Flurious jumped slightly back, and in front of him, a monster appeared. The monster seemed to have a computer theme. His head looked like a monitor, but had the body of what can only be described as half man half wolf.

"I'm CyberChip!" The monster called, striking a powerful pose.

"Whoa! That guy's massive!" Mack stated looking up at the large creature. The sheer height of the monster caught Mack off guard.

Tyzonn was still trying to hold off Moltor, but when he saw what Mack was preparing to face, he felt he had to intervene.

"Mack! Get out of there! We don't know how powerful he is!" Tyzonn shouted while ducking a punch from Moltor. Moltor was getting angry, he didn't want a ranger to defeat him this easily, so he gathered all the strength he could and clawed Tyzonn, hard, right across his abdomen. Before falling to the ground Tyzonn hit one knee then just fell over, clutching his abdomen tightly. Pleased with his actions, Moltor looked down at the Mercury ranger and snickered. He then made his way to Mack, Flurious, and CyberChip.

"I have what I came here for, Flurious. I look forward to watching you fail, while I succeed!" Moltor taunted, then teleported away. As if never even there.

"Yes, run! Run away my cowardly brother! I'll show you the power of my monster, and I will triumph over you tenfold!" Flurious yelled. He knew that although Moltor had left the cave, he could still hear Flurious' cold words. The other injured rangers struggled to their feet. Flurious shot a quick look at his adversary.

"CyberChip, you know what to do, just make sure you do it right!" Flurious warned the robotic monster. "Later losers!" Flurious finished, then teleported away as well.

"Wait!" Mack yelled, running to the area where Flurious was standing, all that was left was a cool chill of air. "I wasn't finished with you yet!!" Mack shouted angrily. When he saw that he wasn't going to return, he punched his fist hard on the cave floor.

"Mack! Stop! We have bigger problems to worry about right now!" he heard Ronny yell in the distance. He looked at his team and then at the new monster they would have to defeat.

"Pull it together, man!" Will called

"We have to defeat this thing!" Dax added. All the rangers equipped their weapons and waited for the monster to make a move.

"Let's do this!" Rose said with a tough tone.

"Right!" The Mercurian responded.

Mack looked at his team once again. He stood from the floor.

"You're right, sorry guys." Mack apologized. "Drive Defender!" he called, pulling out the long blade he carried. He made a beeline for CyberChip. The others had waited long enough. They five joined Mack and ran full force at the monster. They all tried to strike a blow at the monster with their weapons, but CyberChip always seemed to get the hit in first. He was just that fast.

"Come on, rangers! Is that all you've got?" CyberChip taunted loudly with a chuckle. He saw the rangers fall to the floor, the struggle to rise from it.

"What're we going to do? We can't seem to even scratch him!" Mack shouted, his voice laced with concern.

"I may have a plan! Hovertech Cycle online!" Will shouted into his Morpher, and then the vehicle appeared. Will boarded the craft and drove it at the monster. He shot a series of lasers at CyberChip, but, like with their weapons, it didn't even make a dent in the monster. CyberChip retaliated with Will's actions by firing a ball of energy at Will.

"Time to crash and burn, ranger!" CyberChip said with his actions.

Will then got shot off of his bike and into the ground. Will groaned loudly in pain.

"Time for some double trouble!" Ronny said.

"You know it!" Rose added as she and Ronny equipped their laser guns, firing with all their might at the opponent.

All the computer did was laugh at their endeavors.

"Ha! That tickles! Now have a taste of your own medicine, ladies!" CyberChip shouted back at the two, he twirled his metallic arms around and around, firing the lasers right back at Ronny and Rose. The women fell to the floor, as Will had done.

"Rose, Ronny!" Dax yelled as he reached an arm out for them, but CyberChip was right on top of him. A punch was heading to his chest, and at the last second he summoned his Defender Vest. The punch bounced off of his chest. "I'll make you pay for this you ugly computer…wolf…thing!" Dax pulled out his Drive Defender and slashed angrily at the monster, knowing all the while that it was most likely useless.

"How pathetic, blue ranger." CyberChip sneered, picking Dax up by the shoulders. Dax kicked his legs to try and free himself, but it wasn't going to be of any use. "See ya!" CyberChip said in a singsong tone. He heaved Dax far from him, causing him to crash into a nearby wall. Dax let out a faint whimper.

"Who's next?!" CyberChip asked, holding out his arms, begging for a challenge.

"Oh, now you've made me mad!" Tyzonn stated, clenching his fists tightly. He grabbed is Drive Detector and shot it mercilessly at the enemy. CyberChip just feigned yawning.

"Come on! Challenge me! Manic Mice!!" The enemy called shooting hundreds of tiny cyber mice at Tyzonn. They hit his body like bullets. Tyzonn joined the others on the floor.

"I've had it!!!" Mack roared at the top of his lungs. He ran as fast as his legs would carry him at CyberChip. Upon seeing this, CyberChip grinned evilly.

"Ah, just who I was looking for!" The Computer Monster said happily. He grabbed Mack and clenched his arms tightly. Mack screeched in pain. He may have been an android, but this pain was as real as any human could feel.

"What are you talking about?! Let go of me!" Mack yelled struggling to break free of the monster's grip.

"Have a little taste of the dark side, red 'android' ranger!" CyberChip said wrapping a long blue wire, cord like object around Mack's body. Then the Computer monster sent waves of electricity through the wires, shocking Mack violently. Mack screamed loudly. After the monster was done with his task, he threw the red ranger to the floor, causing his ranger powers to fade away. Mack lay there breathing heavily, tightly shutting his eyes. CyberChip laughed.

"What?!" Dax shouted at the event that just happened.

"No!" Will shouted in response.

"Mack!" Rose screamed in horror. Ronny just let out a gasp of utter disbelief.

"You will pay for this!" Tyzonn said, struggling to get to his feet, but failed in the process.

"I've done my part rangers. I hope you enjoy the new and 'improved' Mack. Just think of this as a little…upgrade." CyberChip laughed then teleported away. All the rangers managed to make it to their feet, the rushed quickly over to their badly injured leader.

All the rangers powered down, then helped Mack get to his feet. He was still breathing hard, cradling his right shoulder with his hand.

"Mack, are you okay?'" Rose asked looking him head to toe, concern shooting from her eyes.

"Yeah, you took a really bad shock there." Ronny added.

Mack just nodded his head and blinked a few times.

"Yeah. I'm fine. I'm an android remember? I…just need to get back to the mansion." Mack said, pain still lacing his voice. The rangers all nodded in agreement and began to walk on.

"Okay, man, but are you sure you're-" Dax began, but was cut off by Mack.

"I said I'm fine!" Mack yelled meanly, glaring at Dax, his eyes and orange color. The other rangers stopped. Shocked at the tone Mack used. He never sounded that angry.

"Hey man, calm down! He's just concerned about you." Will scolded.

With that, Mack just closed his eyes and shook his head gently. When his eyes reopened, they were back to normal.

"Dax, I'm sorry. I just lost it for a second." Mack apologized, looking at Dax, then at the floor. He was confused. What had just happened? Dax was like his brother; he'd never lash out at him like that.

Mack's thoughts were interrupted when he felt Dax's hand pat his shoulder.

"Don't sweat it, buddy. It's totally understandable. You just got fried…like an egg." Dax stated. The others shot him a 'you're crazy' look. But, that was Dax, not the sharpest knife in the box, but a good friend all around.

"Let's get you back to the mansion." Ronny said sweetly. Mack gave a weak nod. The look in his face was that of worry, and confusion.


	2. Chapter 2

In the freezing chambers of Flurious' base, the Frosty Monster sat on his throne of ice. He drummed is frigid fingers on the arm of the throne. After a moment he stopped.

"CYBERCHIP!" He yelled angrily.

Just then, CyberChip stumbled into the cold room. He slid around slightly from the ice that lay on the floors.

"Yes, your Excellency?" CyberChip asked nervously, still trying to get his bearings on the frosty floor.

"Did you infect the red ranger with the virus as planned?" Flurious asked, rising from his throne, ready to strike if CyberChip's answer wasn't to his liking.

"Yes, the task is complete. In just mere hours, he shall be completely evil, and ready to serve as our comrade." CyberChip stated proudly.

"Excellent." Flurious hissed, sitting back in his throne. "The ranger won't know what hit him." He finished with a laugh, stroking the arm of his chair.

In Moltor's lair, the fiery reptile was laughing up a storm. Lava Lizard's danced proudly around him. The hot lava in the base bubbled as if it was pleased with Moltor's actions as well.

"That pathetic brother of mine thinks he can out do me?! I have the crown, AND one of the jewels. All I have to do is get the jewel from my icicle of a brother, Flurious, and the other three from those pesky rangers. And I _will_ succeed. My victory shall begin with me swiping that jewel from Flurious." Moltor explained, pacing around his volcano base. After pacing a few more steps he stopped and looked to the dancing Lava Lizards.

"Lava Lizards! Go and raid my brother's chambers until you find that jewel. Leave no glacier unturned! No go!" Moltor commanded pointing the way out for the lizards, which nodded in agreement and ran out of the volcanic base in a fury. When all the lizards left for their quest, Moltor went to rest in his throne.

"My dimwit brother will be of use in _one_ way. That red ranger will be annihilated in mere hours! Leaving the others without a leader! Perfect…so perfect." Moltor sneered with an evil chuckle.

Back at the Hartford mansion, all the rangers were playing pool, all except for Mack. Mack was down in the base of the mansion on the computers researching…something. Meanwhile, the others were looking at one another between shots. They were having a pretty good time, but they couldn't help feel that something was…off. Dax shot the 3-ball in one of the corner pockets.

"Has Mack seemed a little different ever since our battle with that computer thing?" Dax asked coming back from his shot. The rangers all gave Dax a look of agreement.

"Well, he _did_ get fried by that monster earlier," Ronny began, picking up the pool chalk, rubbing on the pool stick, "No wonder he seems a little grouchy, I know I would be." She finished as she aimed for the 9-ball and missed. Will stood with his pool stick on his shoulders, his arms draped around it.

"Yeah, but he never works alone in the base. I mean, he's usually hanging out here with us, or at least reading one of his adventure books." Will said, watching each shot.

"Will's right." Rose said, walking around the table, looking for a clear shot. "Mack never wants to be alone. I wonder if that shock might have corrupted something in his android DNA?" Rose explained, looking at the others, then shot the 8-ball in the hole, winning the game. Tyzonn laid down his pool stick.

"Maybe we should talk to Mr. Hartford about this. I mean it _is_ his son. And he created him, maybe he can explain what's going on, if anything." Tyzonn said, looking at his friends. All the others laid their sticks on the table.

"Let's go." Ronny said, then she and the others left to go find Mr. Hartford.

Meanwhile with Mack…

Mack was typing vigorously on the large keyboards that the base had. The orange, evil glow had returned to his eyes.

"I've got to find where Moltor's hiding that last jewel. Flurious has one. The rangers already have three." Mack said glaring at the large monitor before him. Then he paused for a moment. He looked over his right shoulder he saw a large box that contained the three jewels the rangers worked hard to obtain. He approached the box. It was a simple box. It was black and very shiny, barring the Overdrive symbol in the center of it. Mack grabbed it then gave an evil grin and slowly began to open the box. He pulled out the three jewels. He held them up to the light. Each jewel glistened a beautiful color.

"Mack!" he heard a female voice yell, causing him to drop the jewels. He quickly scurried to pick them up. The voice was Rose. Her and the other rangers had entered the base, Mr. Hartford with them.

While still on the ground, trying to get the jewels, Mack froze. He clenched his eyes shut tightly, he shook his head back and forth for a moment. When he opened his eyes, they were back to normal. The rangers ran to him and also grabbed the three jewels. Andrew went down to floor level with Mack.

"What were you doing with the jewels, Mack?" Andrew asked, his voice a mixture of anger and concern. Mack gave the room a once over, and then looked at Rose and Will holding the jewels in their hands.

"What…? I don't…know. I don't even remember coming down here." Mack said hesitantly, looking at the floor. Dax then stepped forward, shaking his arm as if making a discovery.

"Whoa, I've heard of this! People just randomly forgetting what they were doing or who they are." Dax walked to Mack and helped him stand, Andrew standing as well. Dax placed his arm on Mack's shoulder. "Your name is _Maaaack_." Dax explained slowly, trying to get through to Mack as if he didn't speak English. The others gave him a strange, one eyebrow look.

"Dax is right…well kinda." Will intervened. "How do you not remember coming down here?"

"Who knows? Maybe I need time to 'recharge'." Mack said, giving his father an angry look. Then started to walk away. Andrew ran in front of his, putting his arms out trying to stop him.

"Wait son. What happened today on the battlefield? Please, tell me everything that went on?" Andrew said looking at his son with worried eyes.

"What's going on, do you think I did something?" Mack asked feeling insulted.

"No one's saying that. Just please tell us what happened today." Andrew said starring at his son, hoping that, whatever he said, would be the truth.

"Well," Mack began, rubbing the back of his neck, "We were going to collect the fifth jewel in Greece. We found it, then all of these Lava Lizards showed up. Then Moltor appeared as well as Flurious. We fought the both of them for a while. Somehow, Moltor got the jewel and escaped and Flurious sent out a freaky computer monster. We fought him but nothing worked, so we came back here to regroup." Mack explained point by point. The other rangers looked at one another in confusion. Then Rose stepped forward.

"Aren't you forgetting something, Mack?" she asked sweetly. She was concerned for him.

"What are you talking about? That's everything that happened." Mack said looking at Rose in utter confusion.

"You don't remember being zapped by that beast?" Dax asked widening his eyes. Mack looked at the two strangely.

"Zapped by a beast? What? I wasn't zapped by anything." Mack said with a small chuckle, he thought his friends might be joking. At least that's what he hoped. The rangers shot each other another look of worry.

"Mack, that monster attacked you. Badly." Will said looking up at Mack, his arms crossed. Mack looked to his teammates and took a step back.

"You guys are starting to scare me. Is this a joke? Is this supposed to be funny?" Mack asked, mildly starting to panic. Andrew looked to him.

"No, son. No joke. That monster attacked you and then we find you messing around down here with the jewels. What were you doing?" Andrew asked, he had taken the jewels from Rose and Will and placed them back in the shiny box.

"I'm telling you I don't remem-" Mack began but was cut off by his own shriek of agony. He stumbled forward. His father caught him and held him upward.

"Son, are you alright?" Andrew asked deeply concerned while still holding him up. Mack gripped his head tightly. Then pushed his father off him gently. He put his hands back at his sides.

"I'm fine. I need to go for a walk." Mack stated beginning to leave the base.

"Is that a good idea?" Ronny asked, watching Mack leave hesitantly.

But before Mack could even answer, he hit the tile floor hard on his knees, his head hanging. The others ran quickly to him.

"Son?!" Andrew gasped.

"Mack?! What's wrong?" Rose asked placing her hand on his back. Mack slowly looked up, his eyes glowing orange once again. He turned his head slowly, a robotic whirring sound emitting from his head.

"What's wrong? I don't have the jewels!" Mack said in an evil voice, his voice was lower than usual. The rangers backed up in fear, looking at Mack. Then he sprang to his feet, and made his way to the rangers, throwing punches and kicks their way. They tried to hold him off.

"What do we do?" Rose shouted, holding one of Mack's arms tightly, he struggled to break free.

"I don't' know! We can't hurt him!" Tyzonn added, gripping Mack's other arm. But Mack soon broke free. And once he did, he took the other rangers down with relative ease. He grabbed the box of jewels and looked down at the rangers writhing on the floor as well as Mr. Hartford, who he had taken down in the progress.

"Thanks…Mr. Hartford." Mack said evilly, then teleported out of the base. That was the one thing about Mack that hadn't changed. He still hated his father, and from the way it seemed, he always would.


	3. Chapter 3

After Andrew got his bearings, he ran over to his students who lay on the base's floor.

"Are you all okay?" Andrew asked, helping Rose and Ronny to their feet.

"Man!" Will said as he stood, dusting himself off, "What's gotten into him?"

"Yeah, and how come he didn't remember anything about CyberChip and getting blasted? And above all else, why would he attack us like that?" Ronny asked looking to her friends for any possible answer.

"That definitely wasn't the Mack we know.' Rose said as she made her way to the base's computer and began typing. "That blast must have altered his personality in one way or another."

"Do you think that aliens abducted Mack and left us with an alien Mack who wants to steal our brains?" Dax said dimly. Looking worriedly at the others. The others shot him a 'your crazier than we thought' look. "It could happen." Dax said defending himself.

"You've been watching too many horror films Dax. That _was_ Mack, but like Rose mentioned, that shock must have altered his personality." Tyzonn explained as he leaned against a nearby desk. His teammates nodded in agreement.

"That makes total sense." Rose said, turning from the monitor to her friends, "He seemed to remember everything up until that monster shocked him."

"Yeah, yeah. And the monster _did_ say that he would be a 'new and improved' Mack." Will said making air quotes to further explain his point.

Andrew had just listened to the others in silence. He didn't want to say anything. All that lingered in his mind was Mack's words to him. He hated when Mack called him 'Mr. Hartford'. He just wanted things to return to normal. He wanted his son to love him again. After these thoughts subsided, Andrew walked to the rangers.

"Dax, didn't you tell me something earlier about Mack snapping at you and his eyes glowing a weird color?" Andrew asked, looking at Dax for an answer. Dax stood for a moment in thought.

"Hey yeah! I kept asking if he was all right and he got aggravated. Then he shot me this dirty, intense look and his eyes were all…glowy. A lot like they were just now." Dax explained. Andrew stood still for a few moments then a look of horror washed over his face.

"Then we may have a problem, rangers." Andrew stated. The rangers grew silent and looked at each other, wondering if any of the others knew what he meant. Will eventually broke the silence.

"What kind of problem, Mr. Hartford?" Will asked hesitantly, he didn't want to hear a negative answer.

Andrew stood, looking down at nothing in particular. Then he closed his eyes, as if in shame.

"I created Mack. I tried to make him just like a normal teenager. And when that creature shocked him, he must have entered a virus in his android DNA, causing him to become evil." Andrew spoke sadly. Then he opened his eyes and looked to the rangers. "We need to know where he is and where he's taking the jewels too."

"Well," Ronny intervened, "Flurious created the monster that did this to him, so…wouldn't his master be Flurious?"

"Yeah!" Tyzonn yelled, a look of realization on his face, "The monster did say that he 'did his part'. So they must have turned Mack evil to get all the jewels we have obtained to give them to Flurious."

"And if Mack and Flurious team up…we may have bigger problems to deal with." Rose said with a serious tone, looking to her friends and teammates.

Back at Flurious' lair, Mack entered. He was in his ranger form and carried the black, shiny box that held the three jewels.

"The mission that you've requested is complete, sir." Mack said, bowing to Flurious, presenting the box to him.

Flurious grabbed the box from the red ranger then opened it and peered in at the jewels.

"Well done red ranger," He said with a frosty smile, "You've sabotaged the rangers and brought me the jewels as planned. Now for your next task."

Mack, still bowing, looked up at Flurious, his crimson helmet glowing in the light.

"Yes, master. You've already briefed me. Sneak into Moltor's base, grab the last jewel as well as the Corona Aurora crown." Mack explained, even though he was wearing a helmet, you could tell that he was giving an evil smile.

"Yes, then we'll place all the jewels on the crown. And you know what will happen when we do that…"Flurious sneered giving an evil grin. Mack just stood up from the ground and looked at Flurious.

"You don't know?!" Flurious yelled in utter shock, "For whoever places the five jewels in the Corona Aurora, that person gets one wish, for anything they desire. And my wish is to rule this planet!" Flurious stated with an evil laugh that boomed all around.

"I will get the jewel and crown for you, or perish in the attempt." Mack said with a small bow.

"Music to my ears!" Flurious roared, "Now go!" he ordered.

"Yes, master!" Mack responded then ran out of the Ice Den.

"Yes…" Flurious said quietly to himself with a hiss, "bring me the jewel and the crown, then , I will destroy you while your precious team watches helplessly." Flurious sneered. Then at that moment, the Ice Den seemed to get even colder from his words.

In Moltor's base, Moltor sat on his throne, crown and jewel in hand. He looked them over with pride.

"I _will_ get those other jewels. And anyone who tries to stop me, I will destroy!" Moltor laughed to himself.

Meanwhile, Mack was sneaking down the stairs that lead into Moltor's base. He wasn't morphed, so you could see the sweat all over him. His hair was flat, and he breathed heavily so we wouldn't suffocate from the intense heat. As he headed closer and closer, he stopped for a moment to get his bearings. He pinned himself against the wall to further hide himself.

"Ah, it's so hot in here," Mack panted, "but I've got to stay focused for my master." As Mack began proceed, he fell to the floor, gripping his head tightly. He let of a small cry of pain. Once the pain faded away, he released his hands from his head, and stood up slowly. He looked around; he had no clue where he was, or why he was there. A small look of panic laced his face.

"Where am I? How did I get here?" Mack said softly to himself, still looking around for an exit. He also kept a lookout to make sure no monsters were near. Mack had returned to his normal self, for the moment, and wanted to get out of where he was. Fast.

Mack saw Moltor on his throne with the crown and the jewel. He considered taking him on alone, but in his current state, he knew he'd lose. He couldn't even call the others because, for all he knew, they were upset with him.

"I've got to get out of here before he spots me." Mack said, slowly going back the way he had just came moments before. But the good side of Mack quickly started to leave him once again. Before Mack could leave the volcano, he felt the horrible pain in his head again. He fell into the wall, hands tightly grabbing his head. He fought to keep his balance by leaning against the wall. His pained yells alerted Moltor to his presence.

"What was that noise?" Moltor said with alarm, quickly standing from his throne.

Mack still stood against the wall, crying out.

"I've…got…to fight this." Mack said weakly gritting his teeth. Mack struggled to fight off the evil with all he had in him. But Mack was an android, and this virus imbedded into his was more that he could handle. After a tough fight, Mack looked up from the wall, his eyes glowing with evil once more.

Moltor was really getting paranoid at the noises he heard. He wanted to take no risk at losing the jewel and crown he cherished.

"Lava Lizards! Go investigate! Make sure whatever made that noise doesn't leave here alive!" Moltor ordered. Then about fifteen Lava Lizards made there way through the volcano in search of the intruder.

The evil Mack watched as Lava Lizards began to come his way. They didn't see him yet, and he planned to keep it that way.

"I need to hide from these pathetic mutants." Mack said, his voice low and monotone, all emotion gone. Just evil.

The evil Mack made his way through the rocky corridors of the volcano. He found a small nook that he would be able to fit in. Only problem was a large boulder blocked the way. Mack stood before the boulder, unfazed at the obstacle. He looked to his left and saw a group of lizards in the distance. He would have to work quickly. He looked at the boulder as if it was pathetic. Then he used his super strength to heave the boulder out of his way. He dusted his hands off and ran into the nook. He was just in time too, for right after he entered the nook, a group of Lava Lizards ran past. The evil Mack let out a soft, evil chuckle. After the group had passed, in the direction the lizards had come from. He made his way to Moltor. When he spotted him he leapt out in front of him. Moltor was surprised to see the ranger.

"Red ranger?! What are _you_ doing here?!" Moltor asked, not amused.

"I believe you have a few things that belong to my master." Mack said slowly approaching the fiery lizard. "Hand them over, I don't want to have to destroy you in the process." Moltor held the jewel and the crown close to his body for protection.

"Fat chance! Lava Lizards, attack!" Moltor screamed, summoning another group of Lava Lizards to attack. All evil Mack could do was let out a chuckle. This surprised Moltor.

"I don't think so." Mack said calmly. Mack walked over to the large boulder he had thrown before. He saw the new group of lizards coming his way. He heaved the boulder in the doorway so the Lava Lizards could not enter. It was just Mack and Moltor.

"WHAT?!" Moltor roared with a mix of rage and surprise. Mack walked even closer to Moltor.

"Give me what I came here for, and I'll be on my way." Mack said, reaching out his hands for Moltor to give him the items. Moltor placed the crown and jewel on the throne behind him.

"You'll have to defeat me first." Moltor stated, sheathing his two longs swords.

"So be it." Mack said unfazed. He then grabbed his tracker from the side of his arm, but before he could morph, Moltor had already run at him. He ducked the many swipes that Moltor made at his with his swords. Mack fought hard but Moltor got in one lucky hit. He lay on the ground looking up at Moltor. Moltor crossed his swords and held them over him.

"Any last words, ranger?" Moltor taunted.

"Yes," Mack said with an evil grin, "Overdrive Accelerate!" He shouted, striking his tracker against Moltor's sword. He morphed into the Red Overdrive Ranger, and upon doing so, he rolled out of the position he was in. He stood face to face with Moltor.

"Drive Lance!" Mack called, equipping the weapon. Moltor ran at him. The two warriors weapons collided. The pang out metal rang throughout the volcano. They each pressed into their weapons, trying to ward the other off. Moltor pushed hard on his two blades, pinning Mack against a wall. Moltor lifted his swords to strike, but Mack ducked quickly, causing the blades to hit nothing but rock.

"That all you got lava breath?" The evil Mack taunted with a laugh.


	4. Chapter 4

The alarms rang loudly in the Hartford mansion. The rangers all surrounded the large computer monitor to see what was happening.

"It's Mack!" Rose yelled, pointing at the screen. The screen showed Mack and Moltor engaged in a rough battle in the volcano.

"He's after the crown and the jewel no doubt." Ronny stated.

"If he gets a hold of them, were in big trouble." Will said folding his arms.

"We have to stop him before it's too late!" Tyzonn added.

"Let's ranger up." Dax said. With that, all the rangers stood in a horizontal line, grabbing their Morphers from their shoulders. In Tyzonn's case, he pushed a button to activate his Morpher.

"Overdrive Accelerate!" The team yelled, morphing into their ranger forms. They quickly left the mansion, and took the S.H.A.R.C. to get to Moltor's volcano. When they arrived, they saw Mack. He was still in a tough battle with the lizard king. Mack slashed the lizard's chest with his Drive Lance and when Moltor fell to the hard ground, Mack dashed to the throne and nabbed the jewel and the crown.

"Mack, stop!" Rose yelled, praying that she would get through to him. But her efforts failed. The rangers ran to stop him. Moltor slowly stood from the rocky ground.

"Great, more rangers. Guess I'll have to destroy you all!" Moltor yelled equipping his blades once again. All the rangers ran to hold off Mack, except for Tyzonn. He wanted to give Moltor the challenge he was looking for.

"You wish, Moltor!" Tyzonn shouted at the lizard. Then he summoned his Drive Detector. He transformed it into sniper mode and fired mercilessly at Moltor. But Moltor was able to deflect the lasers being fired his way with the two swords he hand in hand. Then, he did something odd, he ran right past Tyzonn and made a beeline for Mack. When Mack saw this enemy coming closer, he braced himself. That was all he could do, he was caught so off guard. Dax let out a loud gasp.

"Whose side do we take?" Will asked, looking to the others for any possible answer.

"We can't let Mack down--evil or not. He's our friend. I say we go for Moltor!" Tyzonn stated. The team gave a firm nod in agreement.

"Yeah, he would do the same for us. We'll seize Moltor, then try and get through to Mack." Rose explained. Then the team ran with all their might at Moltor. Mack was surprised at their actions, but the evil still consumed him at the moment, so he didn't try and help them. As Moltor zoned in on Mack, he swung his sword, and it got Mack square in the chest, but much to the other's surprise, Mack had equipped is Defender Vest at the last second. But the chest barrier proved to be useless. Mack hit the floor and cried out. The rangers were too late to protect him. They watched as he lay on the floor injured.

Moltor then grabbed Mack's wrists, pulling him up to his face. Moltor let out at laugh so evil, it sent shivers down the other ranger's spines. Mack was still able to have a hold on the jewels.

"Oh, I guess you've got me." Mack said sarcastically. Moltor paused for a moment in confusion. "…not!" Mack finished. With that he shot Moltor right in the chest with the laser that he had secretly pulled out. Moltor fell to the floor. The attack that Moltor had inflicted on Mack moments ago didn't hurt him at all--it was all a plan. This new Mack was crafty, which would make him all the more difficult to save.

"Sentinel Knight power!" Mack yelled as he combined his ranger powers with the Sentinel Knight's. Mack engulfed Moltor in a series of attacks in is Sentinel mode.

"Let's give him a hand, guys!" Will told the others. The team ran and helped Mack fight Moltor. Even though Mack was now their enemy, they helped him, because they shared a common enemy in Moltor.

"Drill Blaster!" Ronny cried, firing the weapon with all her might. Moltor fell to his knees. Mack used this as an opportunity to slash Moltor across the chest as a painful finishing blow. Moltor let out a painful scream and fell into the lava behind him.

"You're next, rangers!" Mack yelled, pointing his sword at his former teammates.

"Don't do this, Mack." Will pleaded. He walked to Mack with his arms in front of him.

"We're your friends." Ronny said in a sweet and calming tone.

"Please let us help you!" Rose begged, heading to her leader.

"This isn't the way." Tyzonn said, trying to get through to him.

"You're one of us. Come back to us." Dax said, sounding more serious than he ever had.

Mack lowered his sword very slowly. As if he was still contemplating annihilating his former friends. Then, a large rumble filled the volcano. Bit of rock fell from the ceiling as the floors shook like an earthquake.

"What's happening?!" Ronny yelled over the noise.

"I don't know! An earthquake in a volcano?" Will said baffled.

"That's a new one!" Dax added. Then, from the lava where Moltor had just fallen, he rose; looking more evil than the rangers had ever seen him.

"**Rangers…" **Moltor roared, it was as if his voice was causing all the commotion. "**You will be destroyed!!"** Moltor emerged from the lava, looking bigger and more intimidating than before.

"Guys, what are we going to do?!" Dax asked in a panic.

"Let's give our lasers a try!" Rose suggested. Then the rangers, all except for Mack, brought out their lasers and fired fast. All Moltor had to do was raise an arm to send the laser bullets right back at the rangers. They all had sparks and smoke explode from their suits. Even Mack got caught in the crossfire.

"Mack," Rose groaned, "if we want to beat him we have to work together."

"Come on, man! We need you!" Will yelled, slamming his fist into the ground. Mack stood and drew his sword.

"Just this once." Was all Mack had said. Then all the rangers combined their weapons to form the Maximum Overdrive weapon to fire at Moltor.

"**The Power Rangers will be no more!!!" **Moltor roared as he encroached upon the rangers. When the rangers finished assembling their weapon, they all stood in preparation to fire.

"Ready guys?" Tyzonn asked the team. They all replied with a 'Ready!'.

"FIRE!" The rangers shouted, firing the weapon with everything they had in them. After the blast, a large boulder fell and landed right on top of him, Moltor hit the ground, turning into nothing but mere flames. He was gone. Forever.

"That was amazing!" Rose cheered, hugging her team.

"Yeah! No more Moltor!!" Dax cheered as well. In the moment, Will using his spy skills to quickly grab the jewel and crown from Mack.

"Let's take this back to the mansion and tell Mr. Hartford the great news!" Will said, then he and his team started to depart. Their departure was stopped when lasers hit them in the back. Mack had fired the lasers. He hovered over them, looking down to them.

"Not so fast." The red ranger stated, picking up the jewel and crown from the floor. Will had dropped them both in the blast. "The jewel and crown are mine. We may have been allies before, but those days are over." Mack said, the fact that he was speaking in a calm tone, made his words all the more eerie. "See ya, rangers." Mack said with a small wave, then teleported out of the volcano, taking the crown and jewel along with him.

Will pounded the ground hard for letting Mack get away, with the jewel and crown none the less.

"Great…_now_ what do we do?" Will asked in a defeated tone of voice. The other rangers didn't answer. They just starred sadly at the spot where Mack had just been seconds ago.


	5. Chapter 5

Mack arrived at the Ice Den. He was greeted by a slash to the chest by Flurious. Sparks flew everywhere. The crown and the jewel flew from his hands and fell into Flurious'. Mack screeched in pain grabbing his chest hard and hit his knees.

"What're you doing?! I thought we were a team?!" Mack said, pain heavy in his voice. Flurious just let out a loud laugh; he looked down at the ranger who was still grabbing his chest from the strike.

"A team? PLEASE! I just used you as my puppet so you would steal the jewel and the crown from my pathetic brother! And steal your team's jewels as well! You have served your purpose, now you must be eliminated!" Flurious said. "CyberChip!" Flurious called upon his minion. The monster slid in on the ice.

"Yes, master?" CyberChip asked with a slight shiver from the cold. Flurious looked down at Mack.

"Destroy the android ranger." Flurious ordered.

"With pleasure!" CyberChip said, preparing an attack. Mack stood no chance; His chest was still on fire. The monster sent a fury of punches and kicks to Mack. He tried his best to defend himself, but he was getting badly beaten.

At the mansion, the rangers watched the monitors. They saw Mack getting badly beaten by the CyberChip. They didn't know what to do. Mack wasn't Mack anymore, he was like their enemy now, but something deep within them wanted desperately to save him—Rose most of all.

Andrew turned from the monitor to the rangers. "Rangers, you've got to help him!" he cried.

"What?! But he betrayed us!" Will yelled at him.

"Yeah, and he really isn't the Mack we all know and love anymore, he may never change." Ronny said. Rose just tried her best to try and tune the others out. She never wanted to give up on Mack—not now, not ever.

"And look!" Tyzonn said pointing at the screen. "Now Flurious has all five jewels _and_ the crown!"

"And you told us what happens when someone gets all five jewels and the crown too." Dax said, "They can use it to take over the universe."

Rose couldn't take it anymore; her emotions got the best of her. "But he's one of us! We can get him back…I know we can." She said with a sad voice. "We have too."

Andrew came up behind her and put his hand on her shoulder in a comforting way. "She's right. He's my son…please try and save him." He pleaded.

Will rolled his eyes and unfolded his arms. "Fine. But if he attacks us again, I can't make any promises."

"Then let's do this." Ronny said as she and the others lined up next to one another.

"For Mack." Rose finished for her. Then all four of the rangers nodded in agreement and pulled out their trackers and opened them.

"Overdrive Accelerate!" They shouted simultaneously and morphed into their ranger forms.

They rushed as fast as they could to get to the Ice Den. By the time they made it there, they saw that CyberChip had Mack by the neck. They all attacked him at the same time, freeing the Red Ranger. Mack gasped for air now that he could breathe again.

"Stop this now!!" Ronny yelled angrily.

"Give us back our friend!" Rose pleaded to him.

After he recovered from his ambush, CyberChip stood to his feet and sighed when he saw that it was the rangers that had attacked him. "Ugh, you four again. I'm really getting sick of defeating you." He said extending his cyber arms. "Manic Mice!" he shouted firing the bullet-like objects at the rangers. They hit the rangers in a wave that brought them to the floor. After a moment, Mack made it back to his feet coughing from had being choked.

"I'm surprised you don't want to help them, Red Ranger, because you used too." CyberChip said trying to play with his mind. Mack paused in place for a moment then shook his head from side to side.

"L-let's just continue our duel CyberChip." He said hesitantly. He found himself confused and his thoughts racing at a million miles a minute. He drew his sword and aimed it at the electronic foe.

"Have it your way, pest!" CyberChip retaliated. He wrapped the wires from before around Mack once again. He struggled to break free but, like before, found that he couldn't. Then the monster started to shock him with the wires.

"What?!" Ronny yelled as she witnessed the events.

"No!!!" Rose cried loudly.

"Not again!" Dax shouted.

"Get out of there!" Tyzonn yelled waving is arm. Will pounded his fist so hard on the ground that it made the ice crackle. They all felt useless. They were all too hurt to stand and help him; all they could do was watch. Mack's pained yells filled the Ice Den; Rose buried her head in her arms to drown it out.

"Today's your last day, Ranger!" CyberChip yelled as he shocked him. Flurious walked into the room and sat in his throne and watched happily. But all of a sudden someone firing lasers at the beast interrupted the shocking. I was Andrew—he had followed the rangers to the den. The shots made CyberChip drop Mack to the ground, causing him to demorph. The other rangers all gasped in shock.

"Stop all of this now you fiend!!" Andrew roared with anger, still holding the laser before him although he wasn't firing. Smoke trickled out of the weapon.

"Whoa!!" Ronny exclaimed.

"Mr. Hartford?!" Rose shouted in disbelief lowering her arms.

"No way!" Dax said with a small chuckle, he found this too good to be true.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Andrew. Sorry you made the trip all the way over here, but you won't be able to prevent the ranger's destruction. Chillers!" he yelled in a chilly voice. With his words, two Chillers grabbed hold of both Andrew's arms. The rangers finally made it to their feet.

"Ronny, Dax, you go help Mr. Hartford, Rose, Tyzonn and I will get the monster and help Mack." Will instructed. He learned a lot about commanding others by watching Mack over the past year. The other rangers nodded in agreement then ran to their places. Ronny and Dax easily defeated the Chillers holding Andrew and quickly teleported him back to the mansion. Will, Rose and Tyzonn all ran to help Mack to his feet.

"You all right, Mack?" Tyzonn asked looking him over. Mack shook his head and then let a huge smile spread across his face.

"I'm better than okay, I'm back!" Mack cheered happily.

"Yes, I knew you'd come back to us!" Rose said clapping her hands. Then she and Mack gazed in one another's eyes for a moment, smiling at each other.

"Yeah, that's great and everything, but we have a couple of stooges we need to handle here." Will snapped. He'd never admit it, but he was very relived that Mack was okay.

"Think you can handle it?" Tyzonn asked him. Mack shook the others off of him and stood in front of them.

"You know it." He said with a smirk. He then grabbed his tracker from his shoulder and slid it down his arm. "Overdrive Accelerate!" he called, morphing back into the Red Overdrive Ranger.

Meanwhile, during all of the commotion, Flurious found a window to escape, all five jewels and the crown in hand. Rose, Will, Tyzonn and Mack all tried firing their weapons at the beast once again, but the shots were deflected back at them.

"When will you losers learn?" CyberChip said as he watched the rangers on the ground.

"What're we going to do? Our weapons are useless!" Rose cried worriedly. Mack stood before all the others did.

"I have an idea." He said pulling out the Sentinel Sword and holding it before him. "Sentinel Knight Power!" he called and connected his powers with that of the Sentinel Knight.

"Your extra toys won't make a bit of difference." CyberChip taunted.

"We'll see about that!!" Mack shouted leaping at the menace. He slashed his sword back and forth across CyberChip's chest. He was finally wearing down.

"It won't matter if you defeat me! Flurious has all the jewels and the crown. Your time is up!!" CyberChip yelled crazily.

"The only one being destroyed is you!" Mack roared angrily and made the final slashes on the monster until he was finally defeated. "That oughta do it." Mack said disabling his Sentinel Powers. Rose, Will and Tyzonn all ran up to Mack and patted him on his shoulder.

"Way to go man! You wiped the floor with him!" Will cheered slapping Mack playfully on his back.

"Yeah, that was awesome!" Tyzonn added excitedly.

"You're incredible, Mack." Rose blushed. Mack smiled at her. But then a horrid though crossed him.

"Wait…where's Flurious?" he said with a frightened voice.

Flurious headed to the top of the highest building in San Angeles. He prepared to bask in his glory when he put the crown and the jewels together.


	6. Chapter 6

The rangers didn't know where Flurious had gone, so they went back to the mansion to regroup and come up with a plan. They paced the floor trying to think of where he Flurious might have gone. They were coming up dry. Rose typed quickly on the mansion's computers. She pounded the keys in frustration after a few moments.

"Ugh! I can't find him anywhere!" she said with frustration.

"There's got to be _some _way." Will said as he racked his brain.

Tyzonn leaned against the wall then pushed himself off of it. "Should we just go and search for him?" he suggested.

"That could take days." Ronny chimed in.

"And we don't have much time." Dax added, scratching his chin in thought.

Mack leaned over the table that held the computers. "I'm so sorry guys. This is all my fault. I'm the one that handed the jewels right over to Flurious." Mack said sadly. He shut his eyes hoping that he wouldn't see the dirty looks that they might shoot at him.

Rose backed away from the computer and placed her hand on Mack's shoulder. "It wasn't your fault, Mack. You were under an evil spell. We know it wasn't you." Rose said comfortingly. Mack gave a slight unbelieving nod. Then a though struck him and he paused.

"Wait. We can't locate Flurious, right? But could we find him using the location of the jewels?" he said with hope.

Rose headed back to the computer and began typing once more. "I'll try. That just might work." After a long few seconds, Rose finally gave the answer they all wanted. "It worked! He's on top of the highest building in San Angeles!" she exclaimed.

"Isn't that the San Angeles Tower?" Ronny asked, confirming Rose's statement.

"Well, that's our next destination then." Will said confidently.

Andrew walked over and patted Mack on his back. "Good job, son. You really did great." He said, he knew that his son would come up with the answer some how some way.

Mack turned around and faced him with a half smile. "Thanks, Mr. Hartford." He replied somewhat coldly. Although he was back to the old Mack, he still had hard feelings over his father that he just couldn't seem to shake. Then Mack joined his teammates to prepare for the final battle. As Mack walked past him, he realized that things hadn't changed. Mack still hated him for lying to him over being an android, and there was nothing he could do to change that.

"Let's go guys!" Ronny yelled out to them. Then the rangers left the mansion to pursue Flurious. After they left, Andrew headed to his desk and buried his hands sadly in his face.

When the rangers reached the top of the building, they saw that the entire roof was covered in snow, ice and icicles. They saw Flurious up ahead of them. They ran closer to him. Snow fell all around them, making him hard to see.

"Hand over the jewels and the crown, Flurious!" Mack demanded as he yelled through the white noise.

Flurious turned to face them in an unfazed manner. "Yeah, like _that's _going to happen!" e snapped. Then he heaved a large sharp ice chunk at the heroes. They rolled out of the way and managed to escape with no harm.

"Looks like he's not going to listen to reason. Ready guys?" Mack asked his team.

"Ready!" The answered as they all pulled out their trackers.

"Overdrive Accelerate!" They called sliding their trackers down their arms and morphing into action.

"Kick into Overdrive—Mercury Ranger!"

"Kick into Overdrive—Black Ranger!"

"Kick into Overdrive—Yellow Ranger!"

"Kick into Overdrive—Blue Ranger!"

"Kick into Overdrive—Pink Ranger!"

"Kick into Overdrive—Red Ranger!"

The rangers all struck their poses and prepared for battle.

"Go Chillers!" Flurious instructed as a sea of Chillers surrounded the rangers. There were way too many for them to fight, it was more of a diversion for them. But the rangers had no choice, if the rangers wanted to reach Flurious; they'd have to fight through them. Flurious then began to assemble the Corona Aurora.

Flurious picked up the first jewel and placed it in the slot of the crown. "First jewel…"

"No!" Ronny cried as she tried to break through the Chillers, but they held her back and couldn't get free fast enough.

Flurious picked up the second jewel and placed it in the crown slot. "Second jewel…"

Rose tried to break free of the grip the Chillers had on her, but too many were on her. "No! If he completes the crown we won't stand a chance!" Rose yelled in horror.

Flurious placed the next jewel in the crown. "Third jewel…"

"We're done for!!" Tyzonn shouted in a defeated tone amidst in the sea of Chillers.

Flurious placed the fourth shiny jewel in its slot. "Fourth jewel…"

"It's over!!" Dax screamed, punching at the Chillers all around him, but more just kept coming.

"Not yet!" Will yelled, refusing defeat. He reached for his Drive Slammer and pounded it into the ground as hard as he could, annihilating all of the Chillers surrounding him. The rangers tried to make a break for Flurious, but he was crafty.

"Ah, ah, ah." Flurious said waving his finger at the rangers. Then he sent huge ice chunks at the rangers. They whole team was sent backwards from the impact. "Fifth jewel." He said proudly as he placed the final jewel in its slot. He grinned a frosty grin and lifted the crown slowly to put it on his head. When it got there, he felt a surge of power flow through him. "I wish…" he began slowly.

"It's over!" Ronny said accepting her their defeat.

"No it isn't." Mack said standing. "I started this, so now I'm going to finish it." He said then made a beeline for Flurious, running as fast as his legs would take him. He had his Drive Defender drawn as he progressed. Flurious shot beams at him to slow him down, but Mack never broke stride. He just deflected the beams with his sword.

Flurious decided that he had had enough of this. He summoned the largest, sharpest ice piece he could and slowly raised it above his head. "Goodbye, Red Ranger!" Flurious growled then hurled the large ice chunk at him. Mack readied his sword and ran even faster to get to him in time.

"Drive Defender, maximum power!!" he screamed and swung the sword as hard as he could at his opponent. Both of the fighters yelled loudly with their efforts, neither one were going down easily.

"What're you doing?!" Will yelled.

"Stop, this is crazy!!" Dax shouted.

"You'll never survive!" Tyzonn warned him.

"Stop!" Ronny yelled loudly.

"Mack, please come back!!" Rose shouted the person most special to her.

Back at the Hartford Mansion, Andrew watched everything happen on the large monitors. His eyes grew wide as he saw what Mack was about to attempt—he knew what the ending would be.

"Mack, don't do it! Please!" Andrew yelled at the screen. Then he left in a flash to try and stop him.

"But sir!" Spencer yelled trying to stop him, but Andrew was already gone.

On the tower, both Mack and Flurious' attacks hit simultaneously. The collision caused the roof to be covered in smoke. The rangers watched eagerly to see what was going on beyond the smoke. When it finally cleared, they saw Mack start to fall and just before he hit the ground, he demorphed. The rangers gasped at the sight. They though Flurious had overcome him. But when Flurious turned around, he fell as well and exploded into nothingness. The crown and the jewels all rolled over to the rangers from the blast, everything was in tact. Everything seemed to stop, the noise, the action and the snow.

The rangers grabbed the jewels and the crown and then ran over to Mack to see if her was all right—they found that he wasn't. He lied there breathing painfully on the ground. The rangers all knelt beside him.

Then Rose got a look of terror on her face when she saw what she did. "Guys…look." She said pointing at Mack's chest. He had a large gash there from the ice chunk. Wire and sparks came out of it. Mack was barely moving and his eyes were closed. "Mack, you did it. You got the crown back and defeated Flurious. We won." Rose said softly in a gentle voice to him. She tried desperately to hold back her tears.

"Come on, man, we'll take you back to the mansion and help you." Will told him, trying not to lose his cool.

"Even an android?" Mack asked in a pained voice, opening his eyes.

"You may be an android…" Dax started.

"But you're our friend, no matter what." Tyzonn finished for him. Rose felt tears welling in her eyes and she was smart enough to know what was coming. She couldn't bare the thoughts that ran through her head.

Just then, Andrew ran up behind them. When he saw what had happened to his son, he sat and held his son's head in his arms. "S-son, it's me, your…Mr. Hartford. We're going to get you some help okay?" he said, his voice cracking.

"It wouldn't matter," then Mack grunted from his wound and tried to continue, "what does matter is that Moltor and Flurious are gone. And we have the crown back." He said

"Thanks to you." Andrew said. "Come on, let's get you out of here." Andrew said trying not to break down. He tried to raise Mack up but he yelled a pained cry that made him grit his teeth. Andrew laid him back down gently. "I'm so sorry son. I'm…sorry I couldn't protect you." He said sadly. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you the truth about yourself sooner…I thought it would…protect you." He admitted. "But I couldn't."

"I…wanted to save the world, it's not your fault." Mack said with ragged breaths. "And as for being an android…it wasn't so bad." He said weakly.

"I love you son." Andrew said through his tears.

Mack slowly closed his eyes and his breathing began to weaken. "I love you too…and I-I'm sorry….dad." he trailed off then his body went limp. Mack's breathing stopped.

"Son? Son?!!" Andrew yelled patting Mack's face trying to awaken him. Nothing happened. It was over--Mack was gone. At least Andrew got something he needed…his son's forgiveness. He went to hug him and was lightly shocked by the wires, he didn't care, he just hugged him tight as he could. The other rangers were devastated, they hung their heads in shame, shame that they couldn't protect their leader. Rose held the crown, and when she realized that he was gone, she dropped it. The look on her face was blank, she had lost the one she cared about most.

Then the clouds rolled in and the rain began to fall. All the rangers looked to Mack who had given his life for them. They didn't say anything—there was nothing _to_ say.

A few months passed and the rangers were all relaxing playing pool in the den of the mansion. Peace was finally all around them and they decided to enjoy every second of it. Rose, Dax, Will, Ronny and Tyzonn were all having a blast. Spencer came out with a tray of six lemonades. Each ranger took one and began to drink it—but there was one left. The rangers all looked at one another.

"We're missing someone." Rose said with a wide smile. "Mack!" she yelled and Mack popped up from laying on the couch reading.

"Coming!" he yelled and joined the others. Just after he grabbed his lemonade he gave Rose a kiss. Rose smiled as he put his arm around her.

Then Andrew entered the room. "I see your having some well-earned relaxation time." He told them with a smile.

"You know it, dad!" Mack said happily giving his father a high-five.

Tyzonn looked over all of his happy friends and smiled. "We sure lucked out that Flurious didn't finish his wish." He stated.

"I'm glad we used it to bring Mack back. We're a team again." Rose said hugging him.

"And now he can see what it's like to be a real human teenager." Ronny added smiling as well. The rangers used realized they could use the crown to grant their wish, bring their leader back and let him be human. Rose got a special little wish of her own…she got to be with him.

"Sure is a happy ending." Dax grinned.

"You know it!" Will added.

"Thanks guys. You're the best friends anyone could ask for." Mack said then looked to his father. "And you're the best father a guy could ask for." He said. At that moment, Andrew realized that he got a special wish too—his son back. "Once more for ld time's sake?" he asked his team.

Then all five of them put their hands on one another's and yelled as loud as they could, "Overdrive Accelerate!"

The End

**A/N:**** Thanks to all that read this story and to all who put it on any of their lists. This was my first PROO story and I hope you all enjoyed it! ^_^**


End file.
